100 Resonated Souls
by Winter Wonderlands
Summary: 100 themed Challege. 100 chapters of The OTP's of Soul Eater. SoMa, TsuStar, Kid X Liz X Patty. I call them Kizty.  Fluffy Chapters Galore! R&R?
1. Beginnings

**100 theme challenge**

**Anime: **Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Soul and Maka

**Theme: **_**Beginnings**_

**Summary: **It was the day that started it all.

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of soul eater. I do have random squeaky fan girl moments.

They met by a piano.

It wasn't a special place. He was hidden there all day, as people stepped in, then cringed away after they heard the haunting sounds on the black piano.

He was quite satisfied with himself. For some reason, it brought him pleasure when he saw them cringe.

If they weren't cringing away from the teeth, or the crimson eyes, it was definitely his piano playing.

The 'G' note topped off his act.

A hour passed. People came, People left, all refusing to be his meister.

But that's when she came in.

When he first saw her, he automatically gave her the nickname 'Kiddie' due to the fact she had child-like pigtails.

Her forest green eyes stunned him.

A glance at her, and he knew she wasn't a normal girl. Unlike other girls, she didn't wear any make up.

She didn't curl her hair.

She wasn't wearing a cute school girl outfit, she was wearing a long cape-like jacket, that billowed out behind her, in such a fashion that you could recognize who she was the way it flows. Under the jacket, was a simple white blouse, covered by a sweater vest.

She had a green tie with diagonal white lines, instead of a cute pink and red bow.

But what mostly surprised him, was the large combat boots, with so many buckles, it outmatched that of straight jacket.

He flashed her his shark teeth grin, and his eyes widened slightly when she didn't move.

Just stood there with a small smile on her face, like the world at this exact moment was wonderfully perfect.

He turned around to his piano, and said in the darkest voice he could muster,

"This is who I am."

And he played.

He played on.

She was still there.

Standing, and listening.

Still smiling.

He hit the 'G' note.

The playing stopped, and he turned around to see if she was still there.

She was clapping.

Smiling, and clapping.

"That was amazing." She whispered, and held out her hand.

"I'm Maka. A scythe meister."

He looked at her hand, and cautiously took it.

"I'm Soul Eater. I'm a weapon scythe."

"Well, Soul Eater, would you like to be my weapon? I'm going to train you to be my Death scythe!" Maka offered, and explained her dream.

"…Are you sure you can keep that promise?" Soul inquired. Death Scythe was nice, but was it really possible? With a girl like her?

Maka smiled down at Soul, and nodded.

"Absolutely."

**A/N Hooray! So, A little fact about what's gonna be going down. I'm doing a hundred theme challenge. ((Found on DeviantART)) For writing though! With Soul Eater! :D So PREPARE FOR A HUNDRED CHAPTERS!**

**Pairings: SoMa, TsuStar, something else along the way ;)**


	2. Good Morning!

**Anime: **Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Kid X Liz X Patty

**Rated: T**

**Theme: Embarrassed **

**Summary: It was a pretty normal morning. Until Patty and Liz decided to wake up.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, nor will I ever. That makes me sad.

It was a normal morning for Kid. Wake up at 8:00 in the morning, walk into the bathroom, freak about his hair, and finally fix himself a very symmetrical breakfast of Bacon and Pancakes.

"Ah, Beautiful symmetrical breakfast, you are now finished." Kid announced, and placed his dishes in the sinks.

After breakfast, Kid walked into his living room, sat onto the couch.

And before he could actually get comfortable and watch some T.V, Liz decided to wake up and stumble in.

"Mornin Kid…" Liz yawned and collapsed onto the couch next to him. Kid looked at the Half awake girl and sighed.

"Liz, I can tell your still tired. Why don't you go back––" Kid couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact Liz had just placed her head on his shoulder.

"Fine…I'll go back to bed…" Liz mumbled, and shifted around so she could get comfortable.

Kid could feel the heat in his cheeks. _I didn't mean for her to sleep there! What should I do? Should I move her? She looks comfortable…No! I need to move her! Were just weapon-meister partners…_

Kid cleared his throat, which also cleared thoughts out of his head.

"Um, Liz…I didn't mean to sleep on my Shoulder…I meant for you to go back to bed, and sleep…" Kid explained.

Liz yawned, and lifted her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes fell on her bedroom door, and Liz shook her head.

"Too far…" Liz whined, and let her head fall, not on Kid's shoulder, but on his lap.

"Not there either!" Kid yelled, waving his arms in a frantic matter.

Too bad this yell woke up Patty.

"Oii!" Patty shouted, throwing open her bedroom door and marching into the living room.

"Can you both KEEP IT DOWN! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Patty snapped, crossing her arms.

Kid stared at the feisty girl. He forgot she was irritable…or murderous…in the morning

Patty's horrible mood immediately turned into a giggly immature one, when she noticed the position Kid and Liz were in.

"Nyahahaha! Kid is Liz's pillow! I want a Kid Pillow too!" Patty laughed loudly and skipped to the couch.

Before Kid could protest her idea, Patty was already on the couch, her head rested comfortably on Kid's shoulder.

And as they both fell asleep, Kid suddenly regretted that he decided to wake up this morning.


	3. Listening In

**Anime: **Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Soul and Maka

**Rated: T**

**Theme: Gummy Bears **

**Summary: **She thought he wasn't listening.

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own Soul Eater. Sadness.

* * *

><p>"God, Soul, You were flirting again?"<p>

"I'm sorry Maka…It won't happen again, I will stay devoted to you, and you only."

Maka giggled as she pulled out another Gummy bear from the bag. The Gummy Bear this time a blue gummy bear, with a little green tint too it.

"Black Star, Man, What's up?" The clear gummy bear said, walking over to the blue one and making a attempt to high five.

The blue gummy bear, Black Star, started yelling.

"I JUST TOOK OVER THE BAG OF THE GUMMY WORMS! I AM THEIR LEADER!" It yelled, and the yellow gummy bear, The Maka gummy bear, backed up a bit.

The clear Gummy bear, Soul, backed up too. "Alright, well you don't have to yell." It said.

Maka was about to continue with the Gummy Bear game, until the Clear gummy bear was taken away from her.

"Hey, What're you—Oh, Hi Soul!" Maka looked nervous. "How long have you been watching?"

Soul grinned, and looked at the clear gummy bear. "From the very beginning. So this clear guy is supposed to be me?"

Maka nodded. "And I'm this yellow one." She held up her gummy bear.

"Yeah but why'd you make me so corny?" Soul frowned, remembering what she made the Soul Gummy bear say. Maka laughed a bit.

"Because that's what I want you to say." She smiled up at Soul, who ruffled her hair in return.

"Yeah, well, don't expect that anytime soon. I wouldn't say the word Devoted, anyway." Soul shrugged, eating the soul gummy bear, then taking the Maka gummy bear and eating it too. Maka ate the Black Star gummy bear.

"Those poor gummy worms. Now they don't have a leader."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, sorry for the delay everyone! I should've updated this long ago. So, How'd you like the Soul and Maka goodness? …I don't know about you all, but I want some gummy bears now. **


	4. Just a little

**Anime: **Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Soul and Maka

**Rated: T**

**Theme: Just a little kiss**

**Summary: **She walked into it SO easily.

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Soul Eater? HAHAHAHAAA! …No.**

* * *

><p>"Soul!" Maka called, weaving in and out of multiple people. Her and Soul, had been invited to one of Kid's Christmas party, which was a really, really, popular party. (Well, you shouldn't be surprised. He is Lord Death's son. )<p>

So, there Maka went, sliding through gaps between people, attempting to get to her weapon, who was leaning against a open doorway. After much sliding and muttering "Pardon" to different people, Maka finally reached her destination.

"Hey!" She smiled, holding out a cookie. "Snagged you a cookie!"

Soul grinned and took the cookie from her, gulping it down in two bites. "Sugar, huh? How'd you know it was my favorite?" Soul punched Maka lightly in her arm, and she smiled and rubbed the spot he punched.

"Well, You wouldn't shut up about them when we went grocery shopping!" Maka laughed, walking over to lean on the other side of the doorway.

Soul was about to say more, but he was interrupted by Black Star's loud voice.

"AHAHA! LOOK, TSUBAKI! SOUL AND MAKA ARE STUCK UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Black Star shouted, doubling over in laughter.

All eyes turned to Soul and Maka, who we're both showing different signs of being embarrassed. Maka was blushing like crazy, and Soul looking at the ground, trying to avoid the subject.

"Kiss!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Soon, it was a chorus.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted, and Soul groaned in annoyance after awhile.

"Fine!" He shouted, silencing the crowed, grabbing Maka by her shoulders and giving her a peck on the lips. "Done!"

Maka blinked, trying to comprehend what happened. Even though it was a short, little kiss, it affected her greatly. _At least it's over…_Maka thought, but did she really want it to be over? _Of course I do! Soul is a friend. Just a friend. It was just ONE kiss…_

"YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Black Star yelled from the back, and was soon silenced by Tsubaki.

Soul crossed his arms and glared, but everyone else just grinned back, their eyes telling him to do it.

"Kiss Again! Kiss Again!" They started to chant. Maka and Soul both groaned.

"Alright!" Maka shouted, making the crowd silent again. She turned to Soul, and hauled him by the front of his shirt, forcing a kiss.

Not that Soul minded, he responded quite well.

Even though it was supposed to be a small kiss that just lasted a few seconds, it turned into something longer, and maybe even a bit better.

Soul had one hand in the middle of her back, keeping her in place, while his other hand was holding her shoulder, while Maka's hands where too busy being buried in Soul's white hair.

After awhile, a few wolf whistles and "Ooooh!" Sounded through the crowd, which caused Soul and Maka to break their kiss.

"I guess Mistletoe ain't that bad…" Soul grinned at Maka. Maka just hit him on the head.

To sum it up in three words?

Best. Party. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeaaaah…There you go. First Kiss Scene. I've ever written. So please Excuse how horribly written it is, Mmmkay? So…Happy Holidays Everyone! **


End file.
